


Glasses

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa never knew he had a thing for glasses until he saw you wearing them.</p>
<p>Oikawa x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

You had run out of contacts and it forced you to wear your glasses. You hated wearing them. They were thick-rimmed and big-lensed. If you didn’t look nerdy before, you definitely looked nerdy now. Reluctantly, you walked to school, eyes focused on the ground. You figured, if you didn’t make eye contact, you would get teased.

“_______-chan!”

Oikawa Tooru wasn’t going to make this day any easier. Out of all the girls at Aoba Josai, Oikawa seemed to flirt with you the most. There was no rhyme or reason to it. 

“Hello, Oikawa-senpai.” you greeted, avoiding his gaze. Oikawa frowned when he realized that you were purposely avoiding eye contact. Were you upset with him? Did he do something wrong? It made him sad that you didn’t so bright and lively.

“Why won’t you look at me?”

You didn’t respond. Because you didn’t answer, Oikawa took it upon himself to step in front of you and lift your chin so that you had to look at him. His face suddenly turn bright red. You’d never seen his face so crimson. 

“What?”

Oikawa covered his cheeks, trying to cool himself down. He’d never seen you with glasses before and now that he had, he’d fallen even more in love. You looked so adorable.

“Senpai?”

He couldn’t hold back his excitement. “______-chan, you look so cute in glasses!” 

Your jaw nearly dropped and your cheeks matched the shade of red that his cheeks had turned earlier. “Don’t-don’t lie, senpai. I bet you say that to all the girls who wear glasses.” 

He rested his hands on your shoulders and smiled. “I’m not lying,” Oikawa assured, “I wouldn’t lie to you.” 

You looked unsure of his words. Could you really believe him? “Really?”

Oikawa nodded. “You should wear them more often.”

You bit your lip and looked away. “Maybe I will.”


End file.
